Reiko Mau
by Vegeta's Blue-Haired Angel
Summary: Story of Chi-Chi's mom... Full of action packed adventure!


Author's Note: Hey guys! I decided to try something new. I know, I know! This isn't a Bulma and Vegeta fan fiction but. oh well. Oh and I know Dzung and Psai aren't Japanese, they are Viennese, but I wanted to use those names! So there :P` LOL!  
  
Important Note: The Chi-Chi in this story is the Chi-Chi (From the Dragonball series)'s grandmother!  
  
Name Pronunciations: Dzung (Z?ng), Psai (S?), Ka-ne (K?- n?), Tane- sama (T?n?- s?m?), Reiko (R?k?)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball z  
  
  
  
Reiko Mau By: Vegeta's Blue-Haired Angel  
  
  
  
Destruction was everywhere. The clank of swords and armor, the smell of death and decay were their life for the past three years. Two men stood alive with shallow wounds, over looking the sight of battle.  
  
"Heh heh! Another day, another conquer! Right Dzung?" a tall lean man with dark brown hair and eyes called.  
  
"Yes, I suppose. I thought they would be more of a challenge!" the man called Dzung cried back. This one had flaxen blonde hair and the lightest blue/green eyes you would ever see.  
  
"So. tell me about Chi-Chi again. I forgot!" the first man asked.  
  
"She's fine, Psai. She gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, just before we left, about three years ago!" Dzung said.  
  
"So you'll finally get to see your daughter? That's great! What are her colorings, again?" Psai asked.  
  
"Last time I saw her she had my hair color and her mother's eyes. They are." Dzung started.  
  
"So beautifully dark brown. like the bark on a rare cherry tree!" recited Psai.  
  
"Yes. do I really talk about Chi-Chi that much?" Dzung asked, sighing.  
  
"Yes you do! But you miss them and you'll finally get to see them. after so long!" Psai said, comforting his friend.  
  
"I'm happy our work brought us to this part of the region! It'll take. a day at the most to get there! I can't wait!" Dzung said, getting on his horse and riding away from the battle sight.  
  
"Me either! I can't wait to see this beautiful daughter of yours!" Psai said.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ah! I am finally home!" Dzung cried as they reached a grand castle.  
  
"This is your home?" Psai asked, intimidated by the sheer largeness of the house.  
  
"Yes! A bit big. well that's my opinion." Dzung said, sighing.  
  
"A b-b-bit b-big?" Psai asked, looking at Dzung as if he were crazy. Dzung caught the look and laughed.  
  
"Darling!" cried a female voice. Dzung and Psai turned to the front of the house. There running down the stairs towards them was a raven-haired, midnight eyed woman, Chi-Chi. Dzung jumped off his horse and sprinted to Chi-Chi.  
  
"Dear Chi-Chi! It's been so long, hasn't it?" Dzung said, embracing Chi- Chi.  
  
"Yes, my knight in shining armor has finally arrived home!" Chi-Chi said kissing Dzung.  
  
"And who is this?" Chi-Chi asked, curiously looking at Psai.  
  
"This is my friend, and battle partner Psai!" Dzung stated, "He will be staying with us for a little while, until The Emperor sends us off on another mission."  
  
"Why can't you stay home? You've done more than enough for The Emperor, no disrespect meant but."  
  
"Shh. let's just enjoy the time we have together! Now where's Reiko?" Dzung asked, looking around.  
  
"Come inside, she's asleep." Chi-Chi said, pride filling her eyes, "She will be delighted to see you!"  
  
"The horses?" Psai asked.  
  
"Um. we'll have one of the maids bring them around back, into the stables." Chi-Chi said, starting inside. Psai shrugged as he jumped off his horse and followed Chi-Chi and Dzung inside.  
  
"Nice place you have here!" Psai commented.  
  
"Thank you. we try to make it work for us." Chi-Chi said.  
  
"Here we are." Chi-Chi added as they came upon a handsome wooden door. She opened it and led them inside. It was beautifully decorated with many different gold and scarlet colorings. Against one wall was a huge crib with a beautiful baby girl in it.  
  
The girl opened her sleep filled eyes and stared up at them. She looked around from one man to the other then to her mother.  
  
"She's exactly as you described her!" Psai sighed.  
  
"Yes. such angelic features!" Dzung said. Chi-Chi picked Reiko up and held her to her chest.  
  
"Mommy. who are these men?" came a small voice.  
  
"Reiko. this is your father and his friend. Psai!" Chi-Chi said, motioning to each man.  
  
"Dad?" Reiko choked out.  
  
"Yes." Dzung said, taking her from Chi-Chi.  
  
"Where have you been?" she asked.  
  
"Away. doing work for an emperor."  
  
"Oh." Reiko said, looking at Psai.  
  
"Hello." Psai said, uneasily.  
  
"What's wrong? You don't seem too comfortable?" Chi-Chi asked.  
  
"NO. I'm fine!" Psai said.  
  
"Mommy...? I'm hungry!" Reiko said.  
  
"All right honey. let's go to the dining room. you two must be hungry as well! Follow me!" Chi-Chi said, leading them to a grand dining room.  
  
Weeks passed and Dzung, Psai, Chi-Chi and Reiko had a good time getting to know each other better and so forth. One night.  
  
"Good night darling!" Chi-Chi said to Reiko.  
  
"Night-night mommy! Night daddy!" Reiko replied, closing her eyes.  
  
"Good night sweet heart." Dzung said, kissing her on the forehead. Chi-Chi and Dzung left the room and headed towards their own.  
  
"She's so great." Dzung said.  
  
"Yea." Chi-Chi replied.  
  
All the lights were out in the house when a stranger, who was riding a horse, approached the house in a great hurry. He hopped off his horse and ran towards the front door. He panted as he knocked as hard as he could. The door swung open, there in the shadows of the doorway stood Dzung.  
  
"Who are you?" Dzung asked.  
  
"I am a messenger from the emperor! I have urgent news! Our empire is under attack! Muckalocka has returned and is looking for revenge. against you! He and a huge amount of fighters are on their way here at this very moment!" the messenger said, in between gasps of air.  
  
"Shit." Dzung mumbled, "Go back to the emperor and thank him for the warning. Tell him I need him to send his armies over here quickly! GO!"  
  
"Yessir!" the scout said, and ran towards his horse.  
  
"Dzung? What's the problem?" Chi-Chi asked.  
  
"Muckalocka is coming back for revenge! I need you to take Reiko and go into hiding, tonight!" Dzung added.  
  
"No! I will fight along side you!" Chi-Chi cried.  
  
"I want you to be safe! Think of the future, think of me, and think of Reiko!" Dzung said.  
  
"Yes." Chi-Chi said, in a defeated voice.  
  
"Go get ready! I want you to leave tonight!" Dzung ordered, Chi-Chi nodded and raced towards her room. Dzung closed the door an went to wake Psai up.  
  
"So he declared war on... YOU?" Psai asked.  
  
"Yes. all because I beat him!" Dzung said, "He really was serious.  
  
---Flashback--- (10 years ago)  
  
"I will defeat you!" Muckalocka screamed as he tried to ram his sword in Dzung's stomach.  
  
"I don't think so!" Dzung said as he dodged the sword, kicking Muckalocka in the vulnerable spot he left open from the last attack. Muckalocka fell to the ground. Dzung pointed the tip of his sword at Muckalocka's throat. He cut a 'D' into Muckalocka's throat.  
  
"Heh. it's not fair to fight a weakling like you!" Dzung said, putting his sword away. Dzung turned his back and started walking away.  
  
"I WILL get revenge on you DZUNG! I will destroy all you hold dear! EVERYTHING!" Muckalocka shouted after him.  
  
---End of Flashback---  
  
"Wow. we're in deep!" Psai said, shaking his head.  
  
"I know. I know!" Dzung replied.  
  
  
  
Chi-Chi fluttered about her room, taking anything of importance, photographs and some jewelry that was in her family for centuries. She finally finished. She changed out of her night wear and into her old training suit. Then she headed for Reiko's room. She took a teddy bear, some hair accessories and a fresh pair of clothing. She woke Reiko up and changed her into her play wear.  
  
"Mommy? What's going on?" Reiko asked.  
  
"Honey. we're going on a trip!" Chi-Chi said.  
  
"Where?" Reiko asked, a little worried.  
  
"Some where far away!" Chi-Chi said, taking Reiko and the very little they packed. She headed to the front where a nervous Dzung and Psai waited.  
  
"Good bye my darling!" Chi-Chi said, to Dzung kissing him one last time.  
  
"Good bye. be good for mommy Reiko!" Dzung said.  
  
"Chi-Chi." Psai said, nodding his head, Chi-Chi nodded hers back.  
  
"Good bye." she said once more before silently creeping out of the castle. She took off into the woods, unaware of any watching eyes.  
  
Chi-Chi ran, swiftly, through the country side and through a forest. They journey took her three days but she managed to complete it. She arrived at a quaint little cottage, near a waterfall and river, in the middle of a forest near the Ton-shou pass. She approached the cottage silently and knocked on the door.  
  
The door opened and out peeked a middle aged woman.  
  
"Yes.?" she asked, uncertain.  
  
"Ka-ne!" Chi-Chi breathed.  
  
"Chi-Chi! What brings you here?" Ka-ne said, opening the door, "Come in. Tane-sama will be happy to see you!"  
  
"Thank you!" Chi-Chi said, entering the house.  
  
"Sit down!" Ka-ne said, motioning to a table, "I will go get Tane-sama."  
  
"Mommy. who are these people?" Reiko asked.  
  
"They are old friends of mommies. my old martial artist master and his wife!" Chi-Chi explained.  
  
"Ah! Chi-Chi! I am surprised to see you here!" came a deep voice. Reiko and Chi-Chi turned around, there stood a middle aged man.  
  
"Tane-sama!" Chi-Chi said, standing up and bowing respectfully.  
  
"What brings you here, child?" Tane-sama asked and Chi-Chi explained their situation.  
  
"So another enemy of Dzung. You are welcome to stay here as long as you think necessary." Tane-sama said.  
  
"Oh thank you!" Chi-Chi said.  
  
Many days passed and still no word from Dzung. One day Chi-Chi was out near the waterfall alone meditating. Her ears picked up a strange noise. She tried to listen more carefully but heard nothing. She shrugged it off as part of her imagination, bad thing to do. she disregarded all her martial art lessons. A swift kick to the back brought her out of her meditation.  
  
"Finally. spouse of Dzung! I see we finally meet!" came a deep growling voice. Chi-Chi turned around.  
  
"W-who are you?" she asked, her face emotionless but her voice shook.  
  
"I am one of the enemies your husband has made. I am part of Muckalocka's clan and will keep the promise Muckalocka has made to Dzung!" the ninja said, lunging at Chi-Chi.  
  
Chi-Chi tried to block it but from lack of training was knocked to the ground.  
  
"We finish this now!" The ninja said, drawing his sword. Chi-Chi jumped up into a front flip and landed, squatting, on the ground. She sprinted towards the waterfall, where she was currently sitting, and picked up a sharp wooden stick like sword. She settled in a fighting position.  
  
"Still wanna fight, eh? Well I will kill you swiftly as directed." The ninja said. Chi-Chi lunged at him and brought her weapon down upon him only to be blocked. She flipped backwards and landed on the ground momentarily before lunging at him once again. Every hit she made was blocked.  
  
'Why is he only being defensive? Is he toying with me?' she asked herself as she lunged once again. This time as she landed on the ground near him he jumped and landed on his back, bringing his sword around and cutting Chi- Chi's foot off.  
  
Chi-Chi lost her balance and fell to the ground. She felt tears well up in her eyes as she thought about her on coming death. She would never see Reiko grow up or ever be embraced by Dzung's strong arms again. She saw the sword come down into her chest at an alarming rate and then all went black.  
  
"HEY!" came a voice from the doorway. there stood Ka-ne.  
  
"Oh my God! Chi-Chi!" Ka-ne yelled, running over to her as the ninja disappeared into the dense foliage.  
  
"Chi-Chi." she whispered.  
  
Author's Note: Hey. whaddya think? I really like it. Just so you know Chi- Chi was like 20 years old at the time. so her master was around 35-40. so you don't think she's too close to her sensi's age! LOL! Review! 


End file.
